Killing Boredom, Fanfic Author Style
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: What happens when a Fanfic writer and his friends get bored, Marysue hunting season opens [Crossovers since going from anime to anime rated T for voilence]
1. Prelude

This FanFic is nothing more to kill my boredom that I am in right now, nothing put pure humor to it with my four different characters that represent me (A/N: don't worry I'll describe them as the story goes) that means perverts (A/N: which will be replaced by my favorite way to say the same word, Hentai XD) pervert jokes, slap stick, other kinds of jokes, going from anime to anime poking fun at them, and everyone's favorite past time….not telling you then onto the story which is so carefully thought out and perfectly named….

"oi" Regular speak

"_oi" _Thoughts

"**Bang**" Actions during speaking

(A/N: oi) my thoughts, and info

* * *

Killing the Boredom, Fanfic Author Style

Prelude: A Hunting We Shall Go

"**WHAM**, ow, **WHAM**, ow, **WHAM**" that is the sound of a blue haired, blue jean and blue denim, with a red undershirt, part time fan fiction author and full time hentai guy; slamming his head on his table in his room that he shares with his three closest friends which one of them walked into his room after hearing the noise of his perverted friend.

"Bored again Cre?" the brown haired that just past his eyes, black winged angel asked as he leaned his back against the doorway looking at Cre with a grin, and deep brown eyes that lack pupils (A/N: think of Huuyga's from Naruto) "Or are you trying to break the table with your face?"

"Shut up Fallen," Cre snapped back as he turned to his roommate, seeing him in his favorite _WAY_ too long white coat with his wings out of the back, his favorite black shirt and over baggy blue jeans, "and yes I am bored and I can't think of anything for the new chapter of my fanfics." He stated as he adjusted the settings in his robotic right hand that attached to the upper half of the fore arm. "Shouldn't you be out on a date with your _GIRLLLLFRIENNNNND!" _Cre said, elongating the last word with his famous hentai grin. But to much to his dismay, Fallen Angel only shrugged it off.

"She's out with her girlfriends, said she'll be back in two weeks." Fallen stated as he sat down on his roomie's bed.

"**WHAM** and Iceman and Zeek are out on another job they got, said they'll be gone a couple of days." Cre said as he slammed his head onto the computer table again.

"So what's keeping you from 'jumping' to see your number one fan?" Fallen asked his blue haired friend, stating that his friend could go to a different plain of existence and seeing his friend.

"Ero-sennin is currently in the hospital for the next week thanks to the shrimp of a pupil of his ratting him out to the old hag of a Hokage. WHAM**! CRASH**" The last slam broke the computer table, making Fallen wince at the site.

"…want to go kill some Mary-Sue's?" Fallen suggested to Cre, a small evil grin on his face, "That's always fun to do." It took no more than two seconds for the blue wearing perv to put on a pair of black rimmed and red lens goggles over his eyes with a psycho grin and the only weapon known to man to kill a Mary-Sue, a modify sniper rile to handle antitank size bullets in a 26 bullet holding clip with special tips for maximum penetration (A/N: **chuckles** penetration) and named so perfectly well for its purpose, The Mary-Doom. He then tossed F.A. his Mary-Doom .

"A hunting we shall go then," Cre said as he walked out of his room "and I know the perfect place to start too." he ended with an evil chuckle, F.A. following his friend with an evil grin, shouldering his gun as the walked out of their house and into the tear Cre made and headed out on their boredom killing adventure…this should be fun.

* * *

Hunting season is open...


	2. Chapter 1

Before I start, lets have a round of applause for ChakiChu for not only being the first to comment on this fanfic, but for being the first to Fav. It so lets hear it for him….or her.

A huge group of people come out and starts to applause ChakiChu

Okay now with that out of the way we join are two hunters as they have just stepped into the tear into an anime world, the question is now, which world did they jump to? Let's watch are pair have fun. Oh and before I forget, I do not own any of the animes that my characters are going to, nor do I own the characters from the animes. If I did I'd be richer than anyone in the history of men and I would have a herm of all the most sexy women on the planet.

"oi" Regular speak

"_oi" _Thoughts

"**Bang**" Actions during speaking

(A/N: I'm a little tea pot) Me and information

* * *

Killing the Boredom, Fanfic Author Style

Chapter One: First Stop, First Kill, and a Trip to the Hospital

In a brilliant flash of light F.A. and Cre step out through the tear and headed into the forest, Fallen still in the dark as to where his friend brought them. "So are you going to tell where we are, or am I going to have pin you down before you tell me my hentai friend?" He asked, annoyance dripping off each word, _and I hope he does tell me, last time he did this, we ended up in a strip joint for Zeek's 15th birthday that hentai_ Fallen thought to himself.

Cre chuckled out his answer as they continued to walk, "We're in the world of my number one friend, and fellow super hentia is," He knew that, that was all that needed to be said, "this place is one of the many plains that have our pray in mass numbers." Once he finished he turned to his friend that had a stern look on his face, one that said 'that's all Bull crap' "What?"

"You came here so you can do that hentai hermit's 'Research'" the brown haired, doesn't think with his pants, friend said, "you are such an idiot Cre." he finished covering his face in his hand and shaking his head.

"aww come on Fallen-_kun_." the red eye hentai said, grinning since he knew it piss off Angel using his pet name his girlfriend calls him, which had just earned him a hit to the top of his head by Fallen's fist. "OW!"

"I told I'd hit you every time you called me that, okay here is good." Fallen said as kneeled down on top of the hill they were on, it was over looking the path to Konaha, and also they were down wind from the path to keep from their targets from smelling them, last time one of the Mary-Sue's got away cause of them being up wind. "Now we play the waiting game right Cre….Cre?" Fallen turned around to see his friend no where in sight, _That idiot actually left to do ero-sennin's research, what a freaking pervert. _Fallen thought, along with some curses that can not be said or I'd lose my rating from T to M. "I just hope he doesn't get caught by the women." He sighed as he checked through the scope of his Mary-Doom, hoping that one would come soon.

* * *

Else Where

"ACHOO!" Cre sneezed, to his dismay

"AHHH HENTAI!" all the women in the bath house screamed and pulled out every known weapon know to men, even a 2 by 4 with a nail through it. (A/N: wonder where they got them…they only have towels on X3)

"eep…" was all Cre could say before they ladies jumped him.

* * *

On the Path to Konaha

"**sigh** They only sent 50 ninja, I thought they learned that it at least took 70 to even start to break a sweat" a beautiful young Kunoichi (A/N: that's a female ninja for those that don't know) said to herself as she made her way to the hidden leaf village "Maybe they have a place for me to stay, of course befriending them will be e- **BANG!**" before she could say another word, a hole was made through her right temple, and a bullet came out of her left temple, taking parts of her brain with her, she fell face first, dead before she hit the ground, and somewhere a voice was heard, but just barely "alright 15 points."

* * *

Back on the Hill a few seconds earlier

Fallen pumped his arm as he saw the bullet hit it's target and watch the Mary-Sue fall down and go boom he shouted at the top of his lungs "ALRIGHT 15 POINTS!" he wasn't the one to admit it, but he loved the idea of Cre for making the points system to this little game of theirs, different points for one hit kills to certain areas. F.A. shoulder his weapon and headed to Konaha…but he first hid his wings under his coat to keep people from looking at him strangely, or to keep them from trying to kill him. "I just hope Cre didn't get in too much trouble."

* * *

In the Hospital in room D69

"ACHOO" A Cre wrapped in bandages sneezed as he lay on the bed.

"Someone's talking about you." The toad hermit said to his room mate as his arms and legs hung in the air thanks to his former-teammate-now-hokage-with-large-knockers.

"Oh like you would know." Cre snapped.

"So did you get any good research done?" The super pervert asked his commrad with a grin on his face. Cre simply turn to his head towards the toad hermit and nodded as he wore the same grin on his face.

* * *

Kills

Fallen Angel: 01

Cre A. Tor: 00


	3. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say except that I do not own Naruto or the Naruto world…NOW READ LIKE THE MINOINS YOU ARE

"oi" Regular speak

"_oi" _Thoughts

"**Bang**" Actions during speaking

(A/N: My butt is warm) Me and information

* * *

Killing the Boredom, Fanfic Author Style

Chapter Two: Dessert Fun

"I can't believe we made it out of there alive," Cre said as he removed the last of bandages on his arm, "I thought Tsunade would have killed us th-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _US!" _Fallen interrupted him, his black eye keeping him from seeing all of Cre, a kunai in his back, and several dozen needles on his arms and legs. "She attacked me because you wanted me to carry you out of there, THEN YOU LEAVE IN THE DUST WHILE SHE WAS CHASING US SAYING IT WAS MY IDEA!" F.A. shouted at his blue haired, ass for a friend.

"heh heh, relax Fallen, at least we're ali- **WHAM!**" Cre started to say before Fallen's force with his fist sent Cre into the sand.

"Just shut up Cre, look I heard from a source that a strange girl with massive powers was spotted somewhere in the dessert, it could be a Mary-Sue and the last time I checked I have one kill _and_ 15 points for a temple to temple shot." Fallen stated as he kept going, not bothering to help up his friend.

"Alright, alright….have you ever wonder why Mary-Sues are called that?" the blue haired one asked his 'devil for a name' friend.

"I did at once, but it just hurt my brain why they are, do you think a Mary-sue could be a guy also?" Fallen answered his buds question with one of his own.

"…maybe, or maybe they call them Mark-sams" Cre spoke like he was some kind of sage. Fallen just stared at his friend thinking maybe he was mentally ill. Neither one of the two noticed four shadows following them as the two hunters made their way through the dessert.

"You are a dumb-ass Cre, a hentia dumb-ass" Fallen said in a monotone voice that rivals that of Shino. (A/N: Shino: ACHOO….**sniffle**)

"I know," Cre simply said as he put of a goofy grin as they came to hill and saw a small dot in the middle of large group of other dots. "I think we found another Mary-Sue Fallen." He chuckled as he lay down on his stomach and looked through the scope of his Mary-Doom, Fallen copying his movements.

"We'll see in a few minutes," The black winged human said as he adjusted the scope to get a clearer view of the target, "You need to get her right between the eyes in order to beat me in points Cre." He ended with a sly grin on his face.

"I thought you hated the whole point system?"

"Hey, merging with an evil power will change your personality, but only slightly now shut it and get ready to take you shot already." Fallen said.

"Okay, okay damn man." Cre said as he lined up the cross-hair's in the scope so that the target's head was right in the middle. Our red eyed friend unconsciously barely stuck out his tongue as he turned off the safety on the gun, his trigger finger slowly put the it around the trigger and held his breathe, waiting for the right time to pull the trigger "almost there…just a li-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" an annoying voice shouted behind our two hero's

"GAH **BANG!**" Cre screamed and pulled the trigger as he jumped causing the bullet to miss the Mary-Sue be a centimeter, "AW CARP ON A STICK I MISSED!" He screamed out in rage.

"I think that's the very least of our problems." Fallen said, turning to see where the voice came from, only to see a sight he did not want to see.

"What could be poss…ib…ly…worse…aw shit." was what the hentai fanfic author said as he turned around and saw what his friend was seeing, everyone's favorite ninja team were stand not too far behind them, and they didn't look happy to see them. "Hey there Team 7, what brings you out here?" he asked, ending in a nervous chuckle, _Aw crap we are so dead, I hope there still not mad at me for th-_

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME KISSING SASUKE-TEME SAYING IT WAS A MISSION!" Naruto screamed at Cre, point a finger at him. Sukura creaked her knuckles, and Sasuke pulled out a very large kunai. The Copy-ninja raised his headband up, he never forgave Cre for switching his Itcha Itcha book with the yaoi edition

_Crap they did…_ were the thoughts that went through his mind, he looked toward his friend, only to see a note saying 'It's your own fault'.

* * *

Somewhere else in the dessert

Fallen heard the screams and cries of his friend and only grinned as he continued to walk towards the sunset.

* * *

Kills

Fallen Angel: 01

Cre A. Tor: 00

Voting time: I need some idea's on where else we should send our two hunters to hunt, send me you suggestions


End file.
